Taking the Good with the Bad
by A Scribbler
Summary: 2012 tv series, set early season 1. When Donnie finds April upset because she misses her father, he does his best to be there for her. But when she says that she wishes the night he was kidnapped never happened, he can't help but think that she means she wished they'd never met. Looks like they both need the comfort right now. April/Donnie fluff oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Set very early season 1 in the 2012 show.**

**So this was inspired after I had a conversation with someone I care a lot about. And they basically said that they wished something hadn't happened to them a long time ago, but coincidentally what happened meant that the two of us met and gotten so close. Overall, it just reminded me of Donnie and April. How if she wished the night her father was kidnapped didn't happen, she wouldn't have met the turtles. Obviously she doesn't mean that she wishes she'd never seen them. She just wants to take away one bad thing from her life but keep the good. But it's not that easy. It's the same with me and my someone, they are glad to have met me and I them, but that one bad thing they want to take away. But this is life, and we must take the good with the bad.**

**April/Donnie fluff, you may interpret it how you want. Friendship, romance, brother/sister talk, it's up to you. I'm not going to tell you what to feel. However I would love to hear how you feel. Rate and review! XD**

The later hours of New York City's night were crisp and clear, but by no means silent. The sky was displaying a magnificent mix of inky blue and silver as the waxing moon shone bright. It illuminated the outlines of the buildings, curved around the streetlamps and lay upon the rooftops of cars. It would have been peaceful. If it weren't for the night owls who lived in those buildings, or the evening explorers gathering and chatting under the streetlamps, or those who honked and cursed one another from inside the cars aching to speed away. Yes, New York held a beauty about it, but there was always something to blemish the scene somewhere along the line.

Much could be said for the scene taking place underneath New York, within the sewers. The lair that had been built by a wonderfully hidden, wonderfully familiar family, was too far below the city surface to be disturbed by noise pollution. And it was well protected and positioned not to be bothered by the regular pollution and stench that the sewers would normally hold. Here, it really was the perfect balance of order and serenity. Minus the source of natural moonlight of course. And yet, once more there was always something to blemish the scene. This time, it wasn't a something, exactly, more like a someone.

"Ugh..." Donatello groaned, repositioning himself in bed for the umpteenth time that night and laying on his front, smothering the pillow over his head, "Come on... Sleep!"

He just couldn't sleep though. And he had made up a list in his sudden nocturnal brain of why. One: when Mikey creates something as disgusting sounding as gingerbread and horseradish pizza, don't let anyone convince you to eat it because it will be back to give you pain later! Two: With the sudden boost in their activity over the past few weeks, going up to the surface and all, his brain was just far too active and impatient to just accept that he would have to wait a while before returning. Three: Raph's snoring was beyond impressive tonight... And finally, number four: The girl of his dreams was sleeping in a room that was only on the other side of the lair to him!

Well sure, April had been staying there for her own protection for days now, but that still didn't make a difference to him. Every night was the same. The fact that she was so close, under his protection no less, hanging out, having fun, just overall getting closer; he didn't want it to end. But the sun always went down, and they all had to part ways. And once again, his brain just didn't want to shut down but instead try and make plans for yet another day of fun that they could spend together. Maybe even to take her mind of... well of her missing father. Great now he had gone and depressed himself; reason number five for not being able to sleep!

He huffed, giving up altogether for the moment and pushed himself out of bed. His arms stretched above his head, hearing a satisfactory click somewhere in his spine and then made his way to the door to fetch himself a glass of water. But something stopped him. A noise. Shuffling and breathing... He narrowed his eyes. Who else would be awake at this hour? Not Ralph. His snoring was still calling out pretty clearly. Donnie opened his bedroom door a fraction, peeking out into the rest of the lair. Among the shadows, there wasn't much to see. But... well shadows. And one of them was moving.

Even though he was straining his eyes to the best of their ability, he just couldn't make out what this shape was. It was definitely... a person. But thanks to the darkness it could be anyone from Mikey to an intruder. Wait, what if it was an intruder? But they were leaving... No, escaping! He should go and wake up Splinter, Leo, anyone! Or check on April! But- they were getting away! He should follow and stop them! But he wasn't the leader in this team, if he went on his own then there wouldn't even be a team... But he had to stop them before they got away! And also, heh, how impressed would April be if he caught an intruder all by himself? Heck, it may even earn him some respect from the others!

Making up his mind, he grabbed his Bo and attached it swiftly to the back of his shell. His mind cleared, and his eyes narrowed, crouching low to blend in with the shadows. Quick and silent, just as his master had taught him. Pretty soon he had managed to keep a close but respectable distance from the intruder. Thanks to it being so late and dark down in the sewers, Donnie couldn't make out more than a basic shape. Small and kind of clumsy. But they seemed to know their way around the tunnels unnervingly well. That wasn't a good sign... That meant that this person could find them again. Maybe bring others! He had to stop them!

Donnie waited until the exit ladder to the surface came into view, and then he leapt into action. He swung his staff, the base hitting the wall just in front of the intruder in order to startle them and force them to jump backwards. It worked, and he turned himself around to press the wood against the figures chest, pinning them against the wall.

Adrenaline pulsated through him. He did it! He actually caught an intruder! This was awesome and- oh yeah he still had a job to do! He cleared his throat, trying to sound intimidating, "Alright trespasser, I want to know what you were doing down here. I'm-"

"Donnie!"

"That's right, I am and- Wait how did you- Oh my gosh, April, I'm so sorry!"

He leapt backwards in alarm, returning his staff to the holder at the back of his shell and presenting his palms in a sign of peace and apology. Even in the darkness, he could see the bright blue of her eyes looking at him in wide surprise, just like the day they met. Now that they were face to face instead of him following from behind, it was so easy to make out her features. He felt blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

"Are you okay? I-I thought that you were an intruder and- Well not you specifically I-I mean that I heard moving around a-and followed and thought that- Man, I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's fine, Donnie, really." April offered, standing away from the wall and rubbed the base of her throat where the weapon had trapped her, "Wow, I didn't even hear you following me."

"Hehe... Ninja." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, tilting his head at her and daring to take a step closer. Please don't be afraid of me again, he internally begged, "I'm so sorry, April. I uh, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, just took me by surprise." She shrugged, giving a small smile to show that she was telling the truth and put a hand on his shoulder when his expression didn't change, "I'm okay, see?"

He flushed again when she touched him. Thank goodness it was so dark down here and she could see. Oh dear, he and April alone in the dark, shut up brain! He cleared his throat and returned the smile meekly, "Yeah. I see. But, um, if you don't mind me asking," He indicated to the sewer tunnels around them, "What're you doing so far from the lair? It's dangerous out this late."

Her smile faded, she tried to cover it up again but wasn't fast enough, "I just wanted to get some air. Couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us." Donnie chuckled nervously. He knew the right thing to do was convince her to come back inside. It was too dangerous out there for her right now. But at the same time, it had been a hard adjustment for her. He knew that. Both he and his family had taken away her normal life by making her live here, even if it was for protection, but he didn't want to be the one to take away the last of her freedom either. So, he offered a weak grin, showing off the gap in his teeth, and stood beside the ladder that led up to the city surface, "So, uh, want some company?"

April hesitated, making him nervous all over again. But, after a few seconds of thought, she simply nodded, "Sure."

* * *

It didn't take long before the pair of them were sitting atop the first building they saw once they made it to the surface. Sitting against a billboard side by side and watching the dregs of nightlife dwindle away. For a while, they sat in silence. Not that Donnie didn't want to talk. He did, very much so. But... it looked like she didn't. April had her knees tucked under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs.

Something wasn't right. Well, that much was obvious but... something with her. He lost count of the times he had opened his mouth to ask, but then cut himself off from fear of rejection. That and he didn't want to seem like he was staring at her. Which he was but, he didn't want it to be obvious. After what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only about ten minutes, he cleared his throat to both signal that he was actually going to talk this time as well as give himself a push.

"So uh, was there a reason you needed air? Besides breathing?" He chuckled, wincing at the lameness of his attempt at a joke.

April sighed deeply, still staring out at the city line, "It's nothing."

"Which by generic speculation means that it really is something but you don't want to talk about it and-" He stopped talking, looking away in shame at his forgetting to turn off projecting his internal thoughts, "Sorry."

The corner of her mouth quirked in an attempt at a smile. Staying silent for a few seconds before shrugging, "I was thinking about my dad."

"Oh? Oh..." He felt a little more awkward than he had previously, but he nodded in understanding. These past few weeks had been really tough on her. And with her father still captured by the Kraang, it must be terrifying got her, "We're going to get him back, April. You'll see him again soon."

"I know, and I believe you. It's just..." She held herself a little tighter, resting her forehead on her knees so her eyes were hidden, "Every time I wake up, it's like I'm losing him all over again."

Donnie felt like all three of his brothers had pounded into his chest at the same time. He raised a hand, hesitating once or twice before resting it on her shoulder comfortingly, "You really miss him, don't you?" He nearly kicked himself at the obvious statement, she didn't need to be reminded of that! He cleared his throat, "Uh, I mean, of course you do. Sorry..."

"Don't be. I do miss him. A lot..." She turned her head to show a tiny smile, to his relief, "You know, normal teenagers, in school and stuff like that, all they hear are bad things about parents. It's like some unspoken code that all of us have to complain about every little thing their parents do. The embarrassment, how unfair everything is, all of that kind of stuff. And only a few weeks ago... I was one of them. Funny huh?"

He blinked, "You were? I mean, clearly you were-um a_re_ normal but... you know." Facepalm.

She smiled, not wanting to laugh at his being jittery. Even if it did cheer her up a little, "Yeah I was. He's a psychologist. There was always a moment close by that he would try and analyse me or try the _lets talk about that_ deal. Which was, honestly, annoying most of the time." She let out a sigh, looking sad all over again, "And then... then there were the days he would be busy working. With clients and meetings and it just got to me, thinking that he'd rather work than see me."

"Oh, April, that's-"

"Don't worry, Donnie," she interrupted gently, "I know that it wasn't true. It's just a teenager thing. I mean there had to be times when you thought Master Splinter was either too busy to spend time with you or just didn't seem to leave you alone."

Donnie thought about it. Fifteen years he had spent with his brothers and Master Splinter. And, yeah, there had been times when the constant combat training and research and pressure was just too much and he wanted to get away from it. To take a break! But then, when Splinter was meditating, or training privately with the others, that it felt like he didn't have time for Donnie. Not to talk or extend training or see his new inventions... But that wasn't the case at all. He knew that. Splinter was a good trainer, and an excellent father.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Looking back I guess there were. I understand."

April nodded, taking a deep breath, "But he's a great dad. And I just want to tell him that..." Her eyes were damp, but she didn't want to cry. Her father wouldn't want her to cry over him. They were going to find each other again. It was going to be okay! It had to be! But right now,, right now she didn't feel okay at all, "The night we were both kidnapped, before you rescued me, that was the first night we were able to hang out together in a long time. School was busy and so was his work. We were having so much fun and now... I wish it hadn't happened." Her head buried away again, "If we hadn't have gone out, he'd still be with me."

Donnie kept his hand on her shoulder, he didn't move away and he didn't tell her off; just like a true friend would. But on the inside, he felt as if he was the worst friend in the world. Because he felt selfish. There she was pouring her heart out to him, something he'd hoped of for so long, and then she says something like that and he's thinking of himself. She said she wished that night had never happened, and for good reason but... wouldn't that mean that they had never met? Sure, that night had been stressful and scary but he loved the fact that he and his brothers had managed to be the heroes instead of trapped down below, and they had met April and gotten so close. All that time, was she really wishing that they had never met?

_No of course she wasn't!_ He cursed himself internally, mentally whacking himself over the head with his own Bo. _Don't be so selfish! She's missing her father and is upset, that's got nothing personal against you or the others and you know it! But if they'd never met... Stop it! Now say something moron! I'm not a moron! Then stop arguing with yourself and speak!_

He cleared his throat, giving her shoulder a gently, comforting squeeze, "It'll be okay, April."

"That's all everyone's been saying. But when?"

"I..." He could either lie and say that it'd be tomorrow or sometime soon, or he could tell the truth. Heck who was he kidding, he could never lie to her, "I don't know. I'm sorry, April."

"No," She sniffed, taking him by surprise and scooting closer to lean against him so she was tucked under his arm, cheek against the front of his shell, "I'm the one who's sorry."

"Uh..." Donnie felt a rush of hot and cold at the same time, his body tensing and cheeks flushing. She was huddled against him. He had his arm around her. This was- _You're being selfish again, moron_ His inner self scolded. He shook himself back to the present and forced words out, trying to relax, "Uh, s-sorry? S-Sorry For what?"

April didn't seem to notice his awkwardness this time around, "Sorry for whining like this. You don't need to hear it. You're already doing so much for me already."

"No, no, I want to hear it. Not that you're upset obviously, no one wants you to be upset but..." He swallowed, getting the hang of stopping his babbling as the conversation went on, "If you need someone to talk to, then I'm here. We all are. It's nothing to be sorry for. Happy to help!"

"And I appreciate it. I didn't mean... Man, I just can't do or say anything right lately."

Donnie found that kind of ironic since he was the one messing up most of the time, "What d'you mean?"

"I mean that I wish that night didn't happen but... I didn't mean I wished..." She shivered against the cold, struggling with her words, "I'm so happy I met you guys. You know that right? When I said I wished that night hadn't happened, I meant hadn't happened like that. You guys are the best. I don't want to change that."

_There you go, , panicking over nothing again. Oh shut up! Make me! Wow I need help..._

"I understand, April, really, and if that night could have gone any smoother with both you and your father being here, you know we would have done it."

"I know. I'm sorry that must have sounded so ungrateful back there..." She looked up at him apologetically.

"No, not at all." He smiled at her, his gap-tooth showing, the arm that was curved around her flexed to hold her a little closer to offer comfort.

She sighed. It felt good to talk, to just vent and let everything out. She was glad he was there. Having someone to listen and reassure was what she needed right now, "We really are going to get him back, aren't we?"

Donnie nodded without hesitation, "We will. I promise you, we will."

April rubbed her damp eyes and settled against him again. Content with his answer. After just sitting there and letting everything out like that, it felt good to sit there in silence, letting the peace and quiet relax her. She believed his words, she always had. They would find her dad again, they had to. They'd be together, and happy, and she'd have her friends with her all the way. Her turtles. She wouldn't change that for the world.

Minutes passed, this time the silence was comfortable. But April had to break it, looking up at him with a tired smile, "It's getting kinda cold out here."

"Hmm?" Donnie had been a little lost in thought, mentally etching the memory of them curled up together on a rooftop into his brain, "Oh! Uh, right yeah it is. Did you want to go back inside?"

"I'm getting pretty tired. All this thinking's burned out my brain." She joked.

He chuckled out of politeness, then gave her a concerned look, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Talking helps." She replied, "Thank you, Donnie."

"A-Anytime." He grinned, cheeks flushing a little at her smile.

He reluctantly removed his arm from around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Together they made their way back down the side of the building and into the sewers. It didn't take long before they were back in the lair and saying their goodnights.

Donnie waved at her shyly, earning a smile and wave in return, before he closed his bedroom door and lay down on his sheets. His arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Overall, he felt pretty good. Don't get him wrong, they knew that they all still had a long way to go before they could even think about making a move to rescue Mr. O'Neil and find out what the Kraang were up to. But... He had made his promise. They would get him back and she would have her father back.

In all honesty, it had hurt when she said she wished that night never happened. But he understood and would never hold it against her. She was upset and missed her father, of course she wanted to change something about that night. But when she admitted that she didn't want to change anything about meeting him and his family, it was the best feeling in the world. He too, wished that he could have saved both she and her father, but it wasn't to be. And until he could fix that... He vowed to keep his promise to her. It'd be a happy ending soon. And they'd get there all together. Taking a little of the good with the little of the bad. It all balanced out in the end...

**A/N:**

**So that was that. I hope you liked it! My first TMNT fic. Let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
